


Walking Home

by AnarchyAnagrams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyAnagrams/pseuds/AnarchyAnagrams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the Haikyuu summer exchange! Oikawa and Kuroo as college roommates walking home after a night of drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuzubees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzubees/gifts).



> This is for you yuzubees! I know this was one of the prompts you had mentioned wanting to see so I hoped I fulfilled it to your liking!!


End file.
